


the distance and the time between us (it'll never change my mind)

by strawberryicebreakers (TheUltimateFandomer)



Series: crazy little thing called love [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Papillon (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dinner, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Valentine's Day, cute shit y'know, just like in general tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateFandomer/pseuds/strawberryicebreakers
Summary: A dinner date, risky decisions, and a poor waitress who's isn't paid enough to take the Valentine's Day shift.





	the distance and the time between us (it'll never change my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for lack of content recently, currently working on, roughly speaking, a metric fuck ton of WIP's that I want to finish as soon as possible. including a mazlek teacher au, the second chapter of rhtsstna, a sequel to this, and a mazlek v-day piece.
> 
> song for this piece: die for you [the weeknd]
> 
> restaurant mentioned in this piece: [https://activerain.com/blogsview/2463512/-los-angeles-411--take-in-a-delicious-entr%C3%A9e-with-a-view-at-the-soho-house-in-west-hollywood--california]
> 
> happy [early] valentine's day you gremlins! <3

It had taken quite a bit of thought to come up with suitable Valentine’s Day plans for himself and his partner, but Charlie felt as though he had hit the goldmine when he saw the look on Malek’s face upon seeing the restaurant he’d chosen for them. The  _ SoHo House  _ was a name he’d heard in hushed tones all around his work recently; it seemed as though it was the picture-perfect place for a nice dinner that Charlie hoped would lead to more.

“Reservation under Hunnam for two,” he said, arm wrapped around his partner’s shoulders. Malek looked up at with with a small smile on his face as he leaned into the touch. Both men wore suits, with Charlie clothed in deep navy and Malek in aubergine. A satisfied expression made its’ way across the taller man’s face when he realized that Malek’s tie was navy, linking the two men together.

“Of course, sir, right this way,” the waitress said. She grabbed two menus and beckoned them to follow her. Leading them up a large staircase, the group emerged into a large room paneled by glass on all four sides. A beautiful view of the Los Angeles skyline awaited them, tinged pink and orange by the setting sun, but that paled in comparison to the trees. Grown into all directions, they covered the top of the dining area as a makeshift roof, encasing the diners in a fairytale-esque scene of wonder. The waitress led her patrons to their seats, making sure that everything was to their liking before leaving them be.

“So,” Charlie started, grin curling his upper lip, “do you like it?”

“Do I like it?” Malek repeated, jokingly. “‘Do I like it,’ he asks, fully knowing my answer.”

“Simply knowing the answer doesn’t achieve the same satisfaction of hearing it said aloud.”

“I love it, Charlie.”

“Now, that’s what I hoped to hear,” Charlie said, and slid one of his hands overtop of the other man’s. He threaded their fingers together, resting both hands on the wooden table. 

“This is almost sickeningly sweet,” Malek said. He looked at Charlie, eyes half-lidded in amusement. “Almost.” The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few moments after that, broken when their waitress returned. They ordered, and, as she left, Charlie let something off of his mind.

“You know,” he murmured, thumb rubbing circles onto Malek’s hand, “I wonder what we’d be doing right now if we hadn’t decided to, for lack of a better term, hook-up.”

Malek rolled his eyes. “Classy, Charlie.” His other hand found home under his chin, and he drummed his fingers along his jaw. “You’d be out with some beautiful woman, I’m sure, dressed to the nines and stalked by TMZ. I’d be home with Sami as we both tried to ignore the entire day altogether out of pure spite.”

Charlie barked out a laugh. The waitress returned with their meals, and they began to eat. “What makes you so sure I’d be able to find someone else?” Charlie questioned, curious. “After all, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you for one moment, certainly not for long enough to find someone else.” In a lowered voice, he added, “you distract me at the best of times, and drive me mad for you at the worst.”

Malek bat his eyelashes in faux innocence. “Do I?” Taking a sip, he hollowed his cheeks around the straw in his drink.  _ You little shit,  _ Charlie thought.

“You have absolutely no idea what you do to me, darling.”

Swallowing thickly, Malek’s grip on his hand tightened. “Can I say something serious right now?”

“Of course,” Charlie said, worry coloring his tone.

“I’m asking you, right now, don’t say things you don’t mean, Charlie,” Malek said, eyes turned down. “If this is just some sort of fuck-buddy arrangement, fine, but tell me now. I-,” he paused, trying to find the right word. “I don’t want this to be one-sided.”

Charlie’s brows furrowed, trying to figure out where this thought had come from, before it abruptly clicked.  _ He thinks I’m just in it for the sex?  _ He was confused; how could Malek not tell that yes, the sex was fantastic, but there’s so much else he wants to do? God, he wants to see him at his best, riding the high of a shoot gone right or an award won. He wants to see him at his worst, to be able to help him through anything, everything.

He wants to be there in the mornings, when the sun’s rays paint Malek’s face golden as they lie in bed; when all they want to do is press ‘snooze’ on the world and ignore everything else but each other.

He wants to be there in the afternoons, the days spent reading scripts, the walks through parks, the lazy days, the busy workweeks.

He wants to be there in the nights, when they’re out on the town walking where their hearts take them; when they’re tired to all hell and curl up in front of a television screen.

He wants to be there for all of it; all of it and more.

Looking straight into his eyes, Charlie took both of Malek’s hands in his own. “I honestly doubt that I’d be able to stay here as if all our relationship consists of is sex.” The tension immediately dropped from Malek’s body as he said that, shoulders losing their sharp edges and shifting into something softer. “You mean so much more to me than that.”

“That’s,” Malek said, face breaking into a smile, “God, you don’t know how reassuring it is to hear you say that. I’ve been worried that you didn’t feel the same.”

“If there is an alternate universe Charlie, where, for whatever reason, he lacks the feelings I have right now; well, I’ve never felt more pity towards someone in my life.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Malek said. Untangling one of his hands from his partner’s, he raised a palm and cupped it on the other man’s jaw.

“You make me one, Rami.”

With that, he leaned over the table and took Rami’s mouth into his own. Charlie realized, abruptly, that this was the first time they’d actually kissed, and now, as Rami didn’t immediately respond, he felt fear stir within him. This fear was quelled, though, as Rami melted into the kiss, hands moving to grasp at Charlie’s biceps in an attempt to hold himself up. He tilted his head, opening himself up to Charlie, who gladly swiped his tongue inside. Their kiss grew, minds tunneling into all that they could think of was the other man. Charlie’s hand slinked upwards, pressing at the back of Rami’s neck. He pulled slightly at the smaller man’s lips with his teeth, just to see what would happen, and the quiet whine he elicited from Rami was unexpected, yet not unpleasant at all. Charlie, feeling himself grow stiff in his slacks, deepened the kiss, attempting to get as close as he could to the other man. As this continued, a white button-up shirt and a black pencil skirt appeared in Charlie’s peripheral vision.

“Sir?” A voice asked. When no response was given, Charlie felt a tap on his shoulder. The two men broke apart, with each man slamming themself back into their seat and trying to act as though they hadn’t been caught like two teenagers under a set of high school bleachers.

“Yeah?”

“Your plates?” She gestured to the dishes, half-forgotten in the men’s haste.

“Oh, of course, yeah.” Nodding, she picked them up. “I’ll be back with your check in a minute.”

After she left, Charlie allowed himself to look at the other man. With kiss-bitten lips, half-lidded eyes, and a blush burning on his cheeks, Rami looked every measure of a schoolboy caught in the act. “Hey, Charlie?” he asked.

“Yeah, baby?”

“We should get out of here.” He paused, shifting in his seat, “soon.”

The waitress’ heels alerted the men to her presence, stopping them before their conversation could escalate. Charlie immediately took the bill, refusing to listen to Rami’s protests. He filled it out, and the pair got up. Rami excused himself to visit the restroom, and Charlie turned to the waitress. “I don’t know if I have to say this, but-”

“Don’t say anything to the paparazzi, yeah, I’ve heard it all before,” she replied, monotone. “This isn’t the first time we’ve had famous couples, and it won’t be the last. We know how to keep our mouths shut here.”

“Thank you,” he said.  _ We’ll have to come here again,  _ Charlie thought. Waiting at the table, he flicked through his phone as Rami finished whatever the hell he was doing. Soon, Rami came out, and the pair linked hands as they exited the restaurant and ventured into the parking lot. 

-

As the men climbed into the car, Charlie at the wheel with Rami close by in the passenger seat, tension crackled in the air like a stray bolt of lightning. Hand on the gear shift, Charlie drove out of the lot and onto the highway.

Amber lights coated the car’s occupants, who seemed to be alone on the road. The long expanse stretched before them.

“Tonight was beautiful, Charlie,” Rami said, voice soft. “I couldn’t’ve dreamt of a better night.”

“I’m just glad that you’re here with me, princess.”

Rami face flushed and turned, head facing away from his date as he spoke. “Charlie, I was going to wait until we got to your house, but I feel like I should let you know that I have a bit of a surprise for you.”

The aforementioned driver’s hands gripped the wheel ever so slightly harder. Everything in his body yelled for him to turn to face Rami, to see what kind of facial expression he had, but he kept his eyes on the road. “What kind of surprise are you talking about, darling?”

“The kind that you’ll get to see me in if you get us home soon.”

Charlie fought the urge to let his eyes fall shut, letting out a low noise under his breath. “I’m trying as hard as I can, Rami; I can’t change the law to let me go faster.”

“Well,” Rami said, tone deceptively innocent, “maybe you should try  _ harder _ .” A hand, pressed ever so lightly against the bulge that hadn’t managed to completely disappear from their heated moment in the restaurant in Charlie’s slacks, alerted him to what Rami was planning on.

“Rami,” he started, trying to keep his attention on the road, “what are you doing?”

“Thanking you for a  _ lovely _ dinner,” he said, voice dipping around the ‘o.’ His hand pressed down, and Charlie groaned at the sensation, white knuckling the wheel.

A zipper, quickly pulled, and soft hands felt his cock through his boxers.. Charlie sucked in air as he stared straight ahead. “And,” Rami continued, leaning downwards until his head was level with Charlie’s cock, “hoping to get a desert just as delightful.”

“Oh, God.”

Rami huffed out a laugh and began to mouth at the head of Charlie’s dick, still clothed with a growing wet spot at the front from leaking precome. Hot air and a warm mouth, so close and yet so far from where he wanted them lay in his lap. Charlie took one hand off of the steering wheel to thread it through Rami’s hair, tugging simply because he knew the effect it had on the other man. “If you’re going to suck me off, get on with it, baby,” Charlie said, voice husky. “We’ll have all the time in the world when we get back to my place.”

A hand pulled down at his underwear, freeing his erection. “Good boy,” Charlie said, gripping the other man’s curls. The vehicle came to a stop at a light, and Charlie looked down.

Eyes with pupils blown to high heaven resting above pink cheeks greeted him. A tongue darted out, wetting his lips, and Rami took the head of the cock into his mouth. Giving it a shallow suck, he gauged Charlie’s reaction. All he needed to hear was a low moan from the other man before he got to work.

Charlie felt his mouth gravitate lower and lower to his crotch, to the point where Rami had to stick an arm out to brace himself in order to avoid falling into his lap. He moved with an agonizingly slow pace, taking the thick cock and allowing it to fill his mouth before pulling back to the beginning of it, almost pulling off entirely, then sliding back down. Charlie tried to keep his mind on the road, but with the wet heat surrounding his cock, his mind began to zone in on the other man.

“God, princess,” he said, fisting Rami’s curls. “You have no idea how fucking beautiful you look right now.”

A moan left Rami’s mouth, causing a vibration that knocked the next sentence right out of Charlie’s mind. He worked his way back up, remembering what he was going to say. “Is that what you want to hear, baby? You want to hear just how fuckable you look?” 

Rami’s mouth was completely full, stuffed with Charlie’s cock. He slid off, coughing, and said “yes, please, Charlie.” His voice was wrecked, and his mouth shone with spit as he stared at the cock in front of him.

“Get back on, sweetheart,” Charlie encouraged, and Rami let the cock fill him up once more. “I wonder if you knew that, wherever we’d go for press, I’d always hear the men in the room talk about wanting to fuck you.”

Rami groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he sucked Charlie off. He continued, “they always tried to imagine just what you’d be like. Would you be loud, or quiet? Did you like to get it rough, or nice and sweet? Would you try to be in charge, or would you be a princess, laying on the sheets and begging for us to give you what you craved?” Charlie paused, taking the turn onto his street. “And every single time, I wanted to go up to those men and tell them how they’d never be able to know. No, they’d never know, because I planned on making you mine, even back then. I knew that I wanted you, and that you wanted me. No one else stood a chance, did they, sweetheart?”

Gasping for breath, Rami took the cock out of his mouth and sitting up. “No, they-,” he paused, head thumping back against the headrest, “they didn’t stand a chance.”

“Why is that, baby?”

“None of them were you, Charlie. None of them knew what I need.”

Pulling into the driveway of Charlie’s home, Rami looked the other man in the eyes, and Charlie noticed the wetness in his partner’s eyes. “What is it that you need, Rami?”

“I need you to fuck me, Charlie,” he said, voice wracked with desperation. “I need you to fill me up, to slam into me to where I won’t be able to walk for weeks. I want to forget my own name and only know what it’s like to be on your cock, I want you to come inside of me, to mark me, to make sure everyone knows what we are.”

“Fucking hell, Rami,” Charlie said as he made himself presentable again, but the other man wasn’t done.

“I want everything you can give me and more, Charlie.” 

“You’ll get it, darling, but we need to get inside first.” With that, Charlie turned his engine off and got outside the car, walking over to Rami’s door. He opened it, and took Rami’s hand, leading him to the porch and through the front door. As soon as they were inside and the door was shut, Charlie turned, pinning the smaller man with his back against the wall. “You ready?” he asked.

“God, do you even have to ask?” Rami replied.Charlie shrugged, and slid an arm under each of Rami’s thighs, lifting him up. He carried the smaller man up the stairs, trying not to trip as Rami attacked his mouth, sucking as he ground his hips into Charlie’s. Luckily, Charlie had left his bedroom door open before leaving tonight, so he walked straight into his room and deposited Rami in the middle of the king-sized bed. He bracketed his arms around Rami, with both men still clothed as they ground together. 

Whining, Rami said, “stop, Charlie.”

Charlie froze where he was. “Why, is something wrong, sweetheart?”

“No, no, everything’s perfect,” Rami said, sheepishly. “I just-, I just don’t want to ruin your Valentine’s Day gift.”

Charlie’s brain flat-lined. “Rami,” he started.

“Do you want to unwrap it or not?” the Egyptian said.

“Oh,” Charlie said, and began to undo the buttons on Rami’s suit jacket. Said jacket was slid off, and soon after, the shirt left. A glimmer of red, visible slightly below Rami’s waistband, spurred Charlie on, causing him to tear into the pant buttons, past the point of caring about the clothing itself. Soon, the pants, along with the socks and shoes, slid off, and Charlie finally saw his gift in it’s full glory.

A satin garter belt, ruby red in color, rested along Rami’s hips, with thigh-high mesh stockings clipped on. Below the belt, translucent black panties contained his hard cock, straining against the fabric. The curve of his ass was exemplified by the thong on the back of garment.

“Jesus Christ,” Charlie said, for once at a loss for words.

“I bought these for you,” Rami said, head pressed to the sheets. “I got them just-, just to see what they’d do to you.”

“Baby,” Charlie said, appreciating the shudder that ran through Rami’s spine when he registered the tone of voice he used. “If I died right now, this would be a beautiful last sight to see.” Walking to his dresser, he grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up. “I’m going to prep you, sweetheart, is that okay?”  
“Yes, please, anything, just get inside of me,” Rami panted, chest heaving.

“Whatever you say, darling,” Charlie said, and went back to where Rami layed on the bed. He slowly pushed his legs to bend back, leveling his kneecaps with his ears, and went to work. Rami’s eyes slammed shut at feeling of his panties pulled to the side as the digit entered him, and he let out a low moan. Charlie worked it inwards before adding a second digit, stretching the smaller man’s hole.

“Hurry-, hurry up, please,” Rami meweled, hand coming up to bat at Charlie’s shoulder. “I need your cock; need to feel it fill me.”

Charlie shucked off his clothing faster than he’d thought possible at this. He removed his fingers, wiping them on a nearby towel, and reached for the lube again.

“Wait,” Rami said, cutting him off. “Let me.” He took the bottle from Charlie’s hand and poured a modest amount onto his own. Reaching over, he kept eye contact as he worked Charlie’s cock over, tugging as he tried his best to get it done as fast as he could. Once sufficiently coated, Rami fell back onto his back and left his legs up to the air, spreading himself for the world to see.

Bracing his arms on either side of the smaller man, Charlie lined himself up with his ass, and pushed in. He tried to be slow, to make this romantic, but every inch he pushed in, he felt the warm, tight hole constrict around his cock.

Never one to not take the initiative, Rami ground his ass down, taking the entirety of Charlie’s cock in one fell swoop, causing Charlie to let out a hoarse shout. “Fucking hell,” he said, moaning as he felt Rami’s legs hook around his waist.

He dragged his cock almost fully out, drawing a high keen from Rami, before snapping his hips and slamming back inside. Building up a rhythm, he pounded into Rami, watching his thick cock enter the smaller man, whose body shifted up and down on the sheets as the force of Charlie’s thrusts shook the bed frame.

“Oh my-, oh fuck-,” Rami said, trying to string a sentence together and failing. He let out short bursts of moans, sounds leaving his mouth with no abandon.

“You like this, princess?” Charlie said, panting as he worked his way back into Rami. “You like being open, letting any man come by and fuck into you as you lay back and take it?”

“Not any-, not any men. Just you, just you.”

“That’s what you want me to think, isn’t it? What about your other co-workers; I’ve seen the interviews, how you look at them as if all you can imagine is sinking to your knees and blowing them right then and there.”

“Just you, Charlie.”

“Now, Rami, why just me?”

A yell stole whatever answer he had as he felt the blunt head of Charlie’s cock slam against his prostate. “Fuck, ther, Charlie, right there.”

“You didn’t answer my question, baby.”

“Charlie,” Rami moaned, begging as the wetness in his eyes from sheer overstimulation began to fall and drip down his cheeks. The mesh from his stockings scrapped against Charlie’s lower back. “Please, fuck me right there, I need-”

“An answer, sweetheart. Tell me why, and I’ll give you what you need.”

“You-re,” he panted, jostled about by the thrusts jackhammering into and out of his body, “you’re the only one, Charlie. None of the others could-, could compare.”

“Thank you, baby; that’s all I wanted to hear.” Rami almost sobbed in relief as he felt Charlie adjust his angle, driving himself over and over into Rami’s prostate.

“Oh, fuck,” Rami whined. “I can’t-, I can’t take it, Charlie. You’re so fucking thick, oh God, you’re splitting me open.”

Without warning, Charlie scooped up the smaller man and flipped their positions, leaving Rami to sit on top of his lap. “If you can still form a sentence, I’m not doing it right,” Charlie said. Sliding his hands onto either side of the garter belt, Charlie grabbed Rami’s waist and lifted him almost fully off of his cock before slamming him back onto it.

“Fuck!” Rami yelled, feeling the cock impale him. He began to bounce on Charlie’s cock, riding him as heavy and sloppy as he could as the lube coating the cock inside his ass began to smear. The sounds of skin slapping skin, combined with the heady scent of sex and the humidity of the room made it hard for Rami to breathe.

Charlie’s hands snuck around Rami’s waist to grab at his ass, taking it in both hands and kneading as it slid up and down on his cock. “I’m going to fill you up nice and good, baby.”

Sense of language finally knocked out of him, Rami was reduced to moaning as he felt the cock inside of him twitch as it roughly fucked him.

“God,” Charlie continued, “I’m going to have you like this in every room of my house. I’m going to spread you out in the living room, fuck you in the shower, hell, if you’re good enough, I may even eat you out in the kitchen.”

Rami’s head fell back as he completely gave in, fucking himself down onto Charlie’s cock. Charlie himself began to lose his rhythm, thrusts coming in increasingly frantic paces as he felt his orgasm build. “Fuck, baby,” he said, and wound a hand around Rami’s neck, guiding him down to his face. As he felt himself begin to let go, he kissed Rami, low and sweet in contrast to everything else around them. He felt Rami go still in his arms, and a high-pitched cry ripped from him as he came.

Charlie held on for a moment longer before losing himself, feeling his release deep inside his partner. He held Rami, gathered in his arms, as they rode out their orgasms together, and he felt Rami go limp afterwards. Exhausted, Charlie pulled out, dragging the covers over his and Rami’s bodies with barely a minute left before they both passed out.

-

A ray of sunlight straight into his eyes woke Charlie up in the morning. He could feel the dried sweat on his body, and for a moment wondered what exactly he’d done the night before.

Then, looking downwards, he saw his arm around a man whose head rest on his chest, with an arm thrown over his torso. The sun’s rays moved ever so slightly, and now, the beam that had focused on Charlie created a stripe onto Rami’s face. His nose, along with his eyes, scrunched. _This is a sight I could get used to waking up to,_ Charlie thought, and he used his free arm to tousle his hair.

A green eye cracked open, and glared at Charlie. “God, I need a shower,” Rami’s voice, muddled from sleep said.

Charlie laughed, smiling down at the smaller man, and held him close. He had no intention of letting go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot harder to write than I thought. listen, I don't enjoy writing dinner scenes, but I also didn't want them to just start fucking right off the bat. need that build-up!
> 
> I think it goes without saying, but disclaimer- don't fuck in a moving vehicle. please. it won't end well.
> 
> I'm tired, it's 3:07a.m and I really didn't feel like editing this, so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> I still hate the line "and a desert just as delightful" but I couldn't come up with anything else and :/
> 
> the longest thing I write in years, and it's porn. wow.
> 
> I started writing this with rami instead of malek, but again, need that build-up! made me happy to write rami for the first time lol.
> 
> comments fuel me!!! I love hearing how y'all feel about my writing lol.
> 
> my tumblr is @ramimalekbi, hit me up on there! I always try to answer what's in my inbox asap.
> 
> as always, if rami, charlie, or my father ever see this, I'll take a swim in the atlantic with cinderblock adidas.
> 
> [p.s-happy birthday tony, you old man!]


End file.
